a flame that never died
by sea-of-fandoms
Summary: 20 years have passed since the barricades and now it's time that Enjolras, Maris's son, finishes what his father once started. rated T for serious injuries and death.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place about 20 years after the revolution. Based on the movie.**

**P.O.V.: Enjolras Pontmercy**

I sighed in front of the mirror. I had my dad Marius's sandy hair and freckles, and my mother Cosette's sky blue eyes. My personality was also more like my fathers. Although I was caring like my mother, I had the loyalty, bravery and respect of my father. At least, that's what my they say.

I heard a knock on my door, and my father walked in. He had that sad look on his face that he always had when he thought about his past. We sat on my bed and he said: "you're going to fight in the revolution. Don't try to deny it; you're too much like me to stand aside a battle for equality." "I really want to do this dad, please let me." I pleaded. My father chuckled. "I would never try to stop you, you would go anyway." I wanted to deny that, but found out that it was true, he could forbid me anything and I would have listened, but the revolution was something I couldn't stay away from.

"I want to know why now, I want to know what lit this flame." my father said and I replied proud: "we didn't light this flame, it was lit twenty years ago by a group of students called: les amis." my father's expression became even more sad at this name. "They fought for the poor, but they lost, and they all died, but their flame was still there, smouldering in the undergrowth, and it has flared up now, and we will finish what they started. Their names have gone but their ideas have not." I told him, and he seemed proud, not only of me but also of something else, something I didn't know.

"I have to tell you that you're wrong." my father said, and at my confused expression he explained: "not all the members of les amis died at the barricades, one of them survived the revolution." I was shocked; one of the elder revolutionaries was alive! Then came happiness, he could help us, keep us together, make strategies, he knows what not to do! When I managed to speak in complete sentences again I asked him who this man was, and where he was. "He," my father answered "is sitting right in front of you". My jaw dropped. My own father, was part of the group that inspired me, he was the survivor of an attempt to revolution we thought everyone had died in!

"Close your mouth son, you might choke on a fly." my father said chuckling. "But now the reason I really came here." he said suddenly all serious again. "I want you to know who you're named after, because you were named after heroes. Enjolras Valjean Pontmercy, it suits you well I suppose." My father explained how I was named after the leader of les amis, and that my middle name came from the man who took care of my mother, and saved my father from the barricades. I was honoured. My father told me I was born to do great things. That I would succeed my journey, whatever it was. I heard pride in his voice and I was nervous, nervous I would not succeed, that I would not make it, but I pushed that thought away. I had to focus on revolution.

**P.O.V.: Marius Pontmercy**

I was on the couch, waiting for Enjolras to come home because he was late from the market. I didn't worry, he can take care of himself, but he was late for half an hour now. Then I heard the door and Enjolras walked in. He looked like he had seen a ghost, but I knew better, I have had this look on my own face often enough. Enjolras was madly in love.

"Let me guess, you saw a girl on the street but she was gone in a moment and now you feel as if you just learned the purpose of your life, like you all this time lived in the dark and she turned in the light." I stated, knowing how I felt when I first saw Cosette, and how I still feel when I look at her. "It was just... One look and I saw the kindness in her eyes, the sadness in her posture that I want to drive away. Yes, she's beautiful, with long black curls and soft green eyes, but that doesn't matter." I knew I had to leave this topic alone, so I asked his if I could come to a meeting of his friends and he said that he was about to leave for one, so I went along.

Enjolras was quite distracted and that didn't surprise me. We were lucky I knew where we were going. I recognised the route because we were going to the place my friends and I always met to talk about the revolution. When we came upstairs, I fist noticed the holes in the floor where some of my friends were shot, the small specks of Enjolras seniors blood on the windowsill, in other words, the bad times. Then I saw the knife marks in the tables and the walls, the scratches and wine marks on the floor where an angry Enjolras would smash Grantaire's bottles if he was too drunk again and the corner behind the stairs where Gavroche always hid and a small smile formed at these thoughts.

Enjolras introduced me to his friends. There was the leader, Philippe, who was just like Enjolras senior, Jacque, who was as drunk as Grantaire, Antoine, who was caring as Courfeyac and little Jean who was hiding in Gavroche's old hideout. When I introduced myself as Marius Pontmercy, Antoine gasped and I knew he heard about me. The others were confused; it was like my son said: names had faded. "Are you... But you can't... they said that..." Antony tried to say. "Yes I am that Marius, no I'm not dead, yes they said everyone died because they thought that everyone had. I was the only survivor..." suddenly I noticed the holes and the blood again. The death of my friends.

Because nobody else understood, I explained who I was and the jaws of the young revolutionaries dropped. I also told them that this was the very place we met, and how much they reminded me of my old friends, how there were the roles again, Pierre as the leader, Jacque as the drunk, Antoine as the all men's friend and Jean who would spy on everyone. Then Enjolras asked what once was my part, which now was his, and I told him that he could figure that out on his own and that, in his heart, he already knew. He thought about it but I knew that he got distracted.

Halfway through the meeting I heard Jean whistling a tune, but not just a tune, that was the tune of our song! He was whistling: do you hear the people sing! I asked him where he heard that song and he told me his grandparents softly sang is sometime, but he forgot the lyrics. His parents were probably around nine years old during the revolution, but his grandparents would know the song. I told them that it was the song of my revolution, and learned them the lyrics. Now it was the song of their revolution too.

Suddenly Enjolras veered up next to me. He whispered what he thought was his role, and I told him he was right. The others were curious. They noticed Enjolras's dreamy looks today, and now he had to tell them. Pierre got impatient. "What are you hiding from us Enjolras?" he asked. Enjolras was nervous, but answered: "I-It's just since this afternoon. It's that there is more in my life now that just the revolution. That's the role my father had, and is now mine... I'm the one that's madly in love."


	2. Chapter 2

**P.O.V.: Enjolras Pontmercy**

I was tired. Not all the guys took my comment about being in love well. Especially Pierre, he thought that it was my fault that I couldn't keep my thoughts on the revolution. I can't help it that I fell in love with that girl with her silky black hair and that soft pleasant smile. I found out where she lived and I have to go. I won't be able to sleep till I see her again. I softly climbed down the stairs so I didn't wake up my parents, they didn't have to know about this. When I opened the front door, my dad was standing outside. "Going somewhere?" he asked. "I have to get in don't I?" I asked. "No, you would just try again. I know how you feel remember? Here take this." he gave me his ring and straightened my jacket. "Go on. Be back before dawn." "Thanks dad" and I ran off.

When I got to her house, my heart was pounding. I was nervous like I never was before. Then I saw her in the garden, she was sitting there just thinking when she heard me. She turned her head and saw me. She looked a bit shocked and I froze. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" she asked. "I -I'm Enjolras Valjean Pontmercy." "I'm charlotte D'Arc." I smiled, it was a nice name. "Saw you in the streets today, you seemed in a hurry." "Yes. I had to go home before I went to a meeting with my friends. We fight for equality and I didn't want to be late." she was impressed. She asked me again what I was doing at her house and I admitted I liked her. She told me that she had fallen for me too and we both laughed. She was a great girl. She asked me if I would come again the next day and I told her that I couldn't because we would start the revolution then and I left.

While we were fighting on the barricades at the café where we held the meetings there was suddenly a soldier pointing a gun at me. When he was about to shoot me, he was shot down by someone in the cafe. When I looked up to see my saviour I saw my father sitting in the window holding a gun. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

After the first day of fighting my dad came to visit us. He made sure I was okay and told us to make sure we kept the gunpowder dry. Pierre asked:" why aren't you fighting with us? Isn't this the purpose you were fighting for last time?" "Sorry. It's just too similar, too painful. I hope you get that." we all nodded understanding. I called jean and gave him a letter. "If you bring that to rue roset you'll get 5 cinnamon sticks okay?" jean agreed, the little chap loves cinnamon sticks, and ran off. I went to get some sleep for the next day and hoped it wouldn't be my last.

**P.O.V.: Marius Pontmercy**

The revolution was going on a few days. Cosette and I were worried about Enjolras but his friends hadn't knocked on our door to bring any bad news so I had good hopes. The shooting ended and I watched the flag on the palace. Either the flag of victory or the red flag of the revolution would go in place of the French flag. I smiled and hugged Cosette when the red flag rose. I opened the door to a knock and Antoine stood panting in the doorway. "What's wrong? Why are you here?" I asked. "It's Enjolras... He's wounded... There's a doctor... In the café... Come with me..." he said between breaths. By now Cosette was at my side and I quickly kissed her and left with Antoine.

In the meeting room in the café Enjolras lay on a table wrapped up in bandages. The doctor told me he was shot in his side and that he would be okay. I noticed that his breath got a little less shaky when I put my hand on his forehead and that his eyes were following my voice underneath their lids and I remembered from when I was unconscious that I could hear and feel everything. I told him I knew that he could hear me and that it would be all right. He seemed to relax a bit at that and I told him some stories to distract him from his wounds.

**P****.O.V.: Enjolras Pontmercy**

I tried to concentrate on my father's voice while he told stories and his hand stroked the hair out of my eyes but my side still felt like it was on fire. My mind was focused on charlotte and I wished she was here. Then someone entered the room and my father and the mystery person had a small chat before light footsteps came my way. I felt a gentle, soft hand stroking my cheek and then I heard charlotte talking to me telling to me jean told her I was wounded. Just the sound of her voice and her hand on my cheek made the flaring pain fade to a dull throb and my heart filled with a warm glow.

It had been a few days now that I have been in this coma and it is getting annoying. I want to tell charlotte that I love her too every time she says: "I love you." I want to be the one holding her hand and comforting her, I want to be able to hug her and wipe away het tears when she cries for me. But I can't. I can't move a single muscle. I can't even squeeze her hand to tell her I'm okay. I can't show her how grateful I am that she stays at my side day and night, even holding my hand while she's asleep. Now I can feel her wiping away her tear of my cheek and holding my jaw. Then I felt her breath on my lips and her hair on my face. When her lips touched mine it was like electricity ran through my veins and I put my hand in her hair and kissed her back. It wasn't until she pulled away for breath I realised I could move again.

Charlotte helps me sit up and I hug her. She murmurs:"you're awake" in the crook of my neck and I nod. "I never knew a simple kiss could be so powerful." charlotte jokes. "A kiss might not be, but a first kiss is..." that got her off guard. She couldn't believe I had never kissed someone before. She thought I was too kind and handsome to have never had a girlfriend. We talked for a bit till my father came in. He was glad to see I was awake and he took me home at the end of the day. We now live in a New France. The one my father and I fought for. Everything was finally in place.

**A\N: finished! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
